<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tudors, Season 1 Episode 10, The Death of Wolsey by TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857824">The Tudors, Season 1 Episode 10, The Death of Wolsey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer'>TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Tudors (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s01e10 The Death of Wolsey, Meta, Nonfiction, Season Finale, Season/Series 01, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Contains spoilers for the episode and the rest of the series. Complete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tudors, Season 1 Episode 10, The Death of Wolsey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Open to Henry either getting a handjob from a male servant or masturbating into a towel the servant is holding. There are intercutting shots of Anne sewing as he comes to completion.</p>
<p>Later, entering a council meeting, he complains about all the things done in the past without his consent and/or knowledge. Appointing Norfolk and Charles Brandon to work together, he dismisses everyone.</p>
<p>Norfolk and Charles Brandon show their restrained disdain for one another in an argument over Wolsey. Norfolk believes Wolsey needs to die, and Charles Brandon disagrees. Norfolk has a line about how easily Henry changes his mind, and though this is likely <span>h</span><span>im simply</span><span> pointing out how Wolsey could be a danger if he regained favor and sought vengeance</span>, Charles Brandon seems to take it as <span>a</span> <span>veiled</span> <span>threat</span> <span>of</span> <span>what</span> Norfolk <span>and</span> <span>the</span> Boleyns <span>could</span> do to Charles Brandon himself.</p>
<p>The one person he never wants anyone changing Henry’s mind about is him, and he knows how easily Norfolk and the Boleyns could do so.</p>
<p>At Wolsey’s house, it’s raining, and inside, Joan is exchanging a full bowl for an empty one. She declares they need the roof mended. Writing, Wolsey asks how they’re to do to so when they have no money to pay anyone. He’s writing to Anne, and it’s revealed he still has the letter she sent promising to help him someday.</p>
<p>I love this scene and the way it clearly shows how strong and genuine their relationship is. Wolsey’s disgraced and poor, and yet, Joan still stays. Neither of them ever says anything about her leaving.</p>
<p>In More’s office, he and Cromwell talk about his plans. He intends to be much harsher than Wolsey was on Reformers. Showing subtle fear and disgust, Cromwell asks if More intends to burn heretics.</p>
<p>I share his feelings, but <span>I</span> <span>have</span> <span>to</span> <span>say</span>: <span>Don</span>’<span>t</span> <span>give</span> <span>the sainted one</span> <span>any</span> <span>ideas</span>!</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Henry is reading and agreeing with heretical ideas. Anne blames Wolsey for keeping the books hidden from Henry. Henry promises he’ll soon have his divorce/annulment.</p>
<p>Next, entering court, he meets Eustace. Declaring his support for reformation within the church, Henry declares his disagreement with Luther comes from Luther’s attack of the sacraments, and Eustace is diplomatic.</p>
<p>Over in the woods, some men carry a dead animal. Anthony asks if Charles Brandon isn’t supposed to be the running the country. Charles Brandon is happy to leave this to Norfolk. Catherine Brooke, Charles Brandon’s ward, appears. After introductions are made, she leaves, and Charles Brandon informs Anthony he’s going to marry her.</p>
<p>Back at the castle, More is interviewing a soon-to-be burned man. This man was banished by Wolsey. When Wolsey left, he believed it was safe to come back. More disillusions him of this by menacingly declaring the man’s ideas and writings constitute heresy.</p>
<p>Elsewhere, Anne causes a scandal in court by wearing <span>purple</span>, and <span>George and Eustace clunkily exposit about how it</span>’s the colour of royalty. Loudly insulting Spaniards, she declares she’d rather see Catherine hanged than acknowledge her as her mistress.</p>
<p>In the next scene, Cromwell advises Henry the matter of his divorce/annulment is a theological matter rather than a legal one.</p>
<p>This confuses me. Henry’s been trying to get his divorce/annulment through the pope and courts set up by the church. He hasn’t brought the matter to Parliament. His whole argument has been, theologically, there’s something wrong with the fact he married Catherine.</p>
<p>Cromwell suggests Henry canvas colleges for people’s theological opinion on the matter. Henry orders Cromwell to write a paper on the report and do the canvasing for him.</p>
<p>Outside, More is experiencing his first burning. He tries to get the man to recant. Terrified, the man nevertheless begins praying. As the screaming becomes unbearable, More turns away only turning back once it stops.</p>
<p>Coward.</p>
<p>At a feast, Henry reveals the Boleyn family is to be <span>ennobled</span> before <span>orde</span><span>ring</span> Boleyn to go see the emperor and the pope.</p>
<p>Alone, Eustace and Catherine talk. She tearfully explains she honestly thought Henry would eventually lose interest in Anne and the divorce case. He encourages her not to give up, and Catherine declares her intention never to do so.</p>
<p>Back at the feast, Anne thanks Henry, and Henry says he’s giving her land. Anne wants his reassurance he’ll always love her, and he gives it. They begin snogging.</p>
<p>Sometimes, things happen. I don’t think a person who cheats is automatically a bad person, and I don’t believe a person cheating one time automatically means they’ll make it a pattern of behaviour. But someone needs to introduce this version of Anne to the saying, ‘If he’s willing to cheat with you, he’ll be willing to cheat on you.’ In her case, though, it goes past cheating. If he’s willing to displace Catherine and Mary, he’ll be willing to do the same to Anne and any daughters she has with him.</p>
<p>Across the room, Eustace appears. Disgusted, he declares the party resembles a wedding feast. He warns More about Henry’s interest in Reformism, but More cites his belief Henry might threaten to break with the pope but will never actually do so.</p>
<p>Upstairs, Charles Brandon and Norfolk stand together, and Charles Brandon seems a bit disgruntled after escaping his place right next to the macking couple. Norfolk tells Charles Brandon about a gift Henry sent to Wolsey, and Charles Brandon replies, “A small gift to ease the king’s conscience is hardly a sign that the Bishop of York will be restored to his former glory.”</p>
<p>Finishing, he declares Satan was never welcomed back into heaven before walking away. Norfolk quietly responds, “You were.”</p>
<p>Downstairs, Thomas sits down with Wyatt. He expresses his reservations about Wyatt working for Cromwell.</p>
<p>Having an innate ability to see other people’s natures and their potential, Wyatt answers Cromwell is going to rise far. They hear Anne and Henry laughing, and Wyatt drops an f-bomb in declaring, for what it’s worth, he did sleep with Anne.</p>
<p>He leaves, and instead of being terrified someone might’ve heard and that he might be dragged down with Wyatt, Thomas simply laughs. Incidentally, this is Thomas’s last scene.</p>
<p>In bed, Wolsey wakes Joan up with his fidgeting. “What is it, Thomas?”</p>
<p>He explains Anne sent a reply informing him she wouldn’t help. However, he plans to write to someone else. Stroking Joan’s face, he holds her against him.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Henry goes to see Catherine. He’s heard she’d been ill. He asks about Mary, and she happily tells him about Mary’s intelligence, musical ability, and well-rounded social life. Sharply, she declares he should be proud, and he responds he is. She suggests he bring Mary to court. Then, she informs him, for every scholar who finds in his favour, she can find a thousand to vote for her.</p>
<p>He inclines his head in respect, and she leaves.</p>
<p>In a council meeting, Henry complains about all the turmoil in the kingdom and the lack of suggestions from his advisors. Charles Brandon starts, “Your Majesty must forgive me-”</p>
<p>Henry throws a hissy fit about how he grows tired of forgiving Charles Brandon. Directing his anger at everyone, he makes his frustration at not having the genuinely competent, hardworking Wolsey around.</p>
<p>Wolsey’s death has just been sealed. If Charles Brandon screws up again, the last person he wants speaking on whether he should be forgiven or not is Wolsey.</p>
<p>Norfolk points out Wolsey did steal from Henry along with trying to promote French interests over England’s. Henry asks More’s opinion, and with subtle discomfort stemming from the fact he does have a fondness for Wolsey, More agrees Wolsey did have numerous personal faults.</p>
<p>Yelling Wolsey’s still the better choice for helping run the country, Henry storms off.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Eustace delivers a letter from Wolsey to Catherine. He and the emperor will get the pope to order Henry to leave Anne and return to Catherine, and in return, Wolsey will regain his chancellorship. Catherine asks if Eustace thinks it will work, and he answers, “The cardinal is an ingenious man.”</p>
<p>Outside, Henry orders More to set up a new parliament. More warns Henry, <span>if</span> he does so, the parliament won’t be as tolerant as the last. He’s revised his stance on freedom of speech since people have started to use it to say things he disagrees with.</p>
<p>“How many have you burned, Thomas?”</p>
<p>“Six. All lawful, necessary, and well-done.”</p>
<p>“Well-done.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Harry.”</p>
<p>JRM and Jeremy Northam did an excellent job with this scene.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Anne, Charles Brandon, Norfolk, and George are all sitting together. Norfolk exposits about Henry considering pardoning Wolsey and bringing him back, and during that conversation, Norfolk agreed Wolsey is a talented man. Anne is displeased to hear Norfolk said this, but he points out now isn’t the time to try to argue with Henry.</p>
<p>Elsewhere, Cromwell and Boleyn inform Henry the University of Paris has found in Henry’s favour. The universities in Italy are more divided on the matter, and Spain is against it. Boleyn was refused an audience with the emperor and the pope’s only response was to give him an indictment to give to Henry. Henry asks what it says, and Cromwell reads the pope is ordering Henry to banish Anne from court and to refrain from remarrying while the case is still being decided on.</p>
<p>A walking Wyatt approaches Cromwell. Cromwell tries to shoo him off, but Wyatt explains it has to do with Wolsey.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Eustace tries to convince Boleyn to use his influence to restore Catholic majority, but Boleyn makes his Reformist views explicit.</p>
<p>In the next scene, Wyatt takes Cromwell to Wolsey’s private physician. He explains about Wolsey making alliances with the emperor, the pope, and Catherine.</p>
<p>Later, Anne tries to convince Henry to act against Wolsey.</p>
<p>There’s a shot of Catherine, and it’s clear she’s found out, too.</p>
<p>Later, men burst into Wolsey’s bedroom. Clinging to him, Joan insists, “He’s done nothing wrong!”</p>
<p>Striding in, Charles Brandon announces Wolsey’s arrest.</p>
<p>Ignoring him, Wolsey says to a sobbing Joan, “No tears. No tears for me, I beg you. Forgive me. You’ve not much to remember me by.”</p>
<p>“No.” She brings her hand to his face. “I have a life and everything in it to remember you by.” She firmly kisses his face.</p>
<p>Charles Brandon orders the guards to separate them. As Joan’s restrained, Wolsey is chained. He expresses his regret to Charles Brandon about not serving God more than he did Henry.</p>
<p>As he’s taken, a guard unnecessarily shoves Joan.</p>
<p>In the wagon, Wolsey looks back to <span>see</span> <span>the</span> nightdress-clad Joan stumble down onto the ground and clutch her heart.</p>
<p>“Joan! Joan!” He calls out.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Eustace tells Catherine he has to resign from English court due to his morals. I find this funny considering his character is around for all four seasons. Giving him her blessing, she thanks him for his kindness towards her.</p>
<p>Eustace promises to inform the emperor how badly she’s being treated, and showing her loyalty towards Henry and his country, Catherine says to tell the emperor she doesn’t want force used against Henry or England.</p>
<p>The next scene is intercut with Wolsey preparing to and eventually killing himself while, at the court, he’s mocked in a play.</p>
<p>Sam Neil does an excellent job, and I don’t have any objections to how Wolsey’s arc ends. However, due to my own deep feelings on the subject of suicide, I’m not going to go into the details of the scenes aside from noting there’s a brief shot of More praying, too.</p>
<p>Later, Henry is shooting arrows with Anthony. Cromwell comes to tell him of Wolsey’s death. Expressing genuine sadness, Henry asks what the cause of death was. When Cromwell whispers it to him, he quietly declares no one must ever know.</p>
<p>This is a sign of respect and kindness on his part. Suicide used to be a crime in England. Joan and Wolsey’s children could suffer. Wolsey couldn’t be buried in a Christian graveyard. More than this, Wolsey being remembered as a criminal is one thing. Henry doesn’t want his old friend to be remembered as (in Tudor-era POV) something more shameful. Many would assume Wolsey was automatically destined for Hell.</p>
<p>Forcing himself to be cheerful, Henry declares he’ll finish his game and talk to Cromwell later. Ordering everyone else to leave, he yells when they don’t immediately comply.</p>
<p>Alone, he starts to break down.</p>
<p>In a darkened room, More and Fisher whisper about Henry’s descend towards Reformism. Wolsey’s brought up, and it ambiguous if they know of his death or not.</p>
<p>I don’t understand why they’re sneaking around all dramatic-like instead of just having supper at More’s house and talking freely.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Henry and Anne are riding. They stop to have sex. Despite him believing she’s a virgin, the sex is rough, and she forces him to pull-out.</p>
<p>Wouldn’t she want to become pregnant by him as quickly as possible?</p>
<p>Afterwards, Henry angrily storms off, and Anne has a flashback of her father suggesting she keep Henry’s interest prolonged.</p>
<p>And this concludes the first season.</p>
<p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>